


Smooth Talk

by heydemonsitsmeyaboii



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydemonsitsmeyaboii/pseuds/heydemonsitsmeyaboii
Summary: It’s a quiet night for Chase Brody, until a familiar and historically unfriendly face comes around for some small talk.-Based on the story “Where are you going? Where have you been?” By Joyce Carol Oates.





	Smooth Talk

Chase was sprawled out on his couch, head leaned back against the armrest, arm thrown haphazardly across his chest, the other dangling off the edge with his fingers brushing against the carpet of his apartment. The father was staring off into space, eyes focused on the clock that hung on the wall next to his front door. It read 7:23 pm. Chase breathed deeply, taking in the silence of his apartment.

All of the blinds were closed, and the shadows caused by the setting sun crawled up Chase's walls like overgrown vines. A single light was left on in his apartment, a small lamp that sat on the table by his couch. The porch light was on as well, it was automatic, flickering on when the sun began to set around 7:00. If Chase focused, he could sometimes hear the quiet steps of other tenants leaving or coming home to their apartments. He could vaguely hear what sounded like "The Office" playing from the tv of the people that lived above him, and soft piano music from his neighbors.

Chase rubbed at his face gently with the palms of his hands, trying to erase the tiredness from his eyes like marker from a whiteboard. He rocked himself forward and shifted his feet onto the floor, flexing his toes against the rough texture of the carpet. He rolled his shoulders back and a quiet 'pop' came from the base of his spine. He sighed at the relief of pressure in his lower back and pushed himself off of the sunken couch with a grunt.

Chase's feet shuffled quietly into the darkness of his kitchen, and his hand slid softly along the wall, feeling for a light switch. A small 'click' came from somewhere to his left, and after a few seconds, the light in his kitchen flickered to life.

Chase rubbed at his stomach, trying to decide what he should make for dinner. He'd gone grocery shopping earlier that day, and prided himself on getting real food rather than his usual frozen meals. He settled for some simple scrambled eggs and bacon, not feeling like pulling out all the stops for dinner tonight.

When Chase finished eating, he filed his dirty dishes away into the washer, and scrubbed his pans in the sink before setting them on a drying rack. He was about to make himself some late night coffee when his kitchen light started flickering.

Chase stepped hesitantly under the light, looking up and frowning as it hummed, flashing on and off like a child controlling a flashlight. He scratched at his brain, trying to remember the last time he'd gotten the bulbs changed when it finally blew out. He decided it had been awhile.

Chase shook it off and turned on the standing lamp in his living room, that hugged the wall closest to the kitchen. His open kitchen allowed the light to reach it so it was only partly darkened. And then that light started flickering, and Chase stared at it from his place in the kitchen, watching the light become brighter, then duller, then completely going out before repeating the process.

'Okay,' Chase thought to himself. 'I'm starting to get a little freaked out.'

Chase attempted to reason with himself as he went about making coffee in the flickering light from the living room. The building was relatively old, he figured that maybe a wire had gone loose somewhere, or maybe that light had finally seen all of its days. That was, until the bulb shattered spontaneously, and he was submerged in darkness.

Chase wondered if the only thing working in his apartment was his coffee maker. None the less, Chase blamed the oddity on a power surge and an old light bulb.

It wasn't until he grabbed a mug from his cupboard did Chase realize he was shaking. He took deep breaths, fingers trembling against the smooth ceramic, trying to calm his jitters while pouring himself a cup of coffee. He blew on the piping hot liquid, making his way back to his living room to catch up on some tv shows when three harsh, slow knocks made Chase jump where he stood.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Chase spun around on his heels uneasily, and eyed the hands of the clock on his wall, seeing it was a quarter passed eight. His heart beat a little faster and he could hear it in his ears. Chase stared at the door, contemplating on whether or not he should open it or wait for whoever it was to leave, when the knocking came again.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Chase scowled at the door, and gently placed his coffee down on the counter, the glass clinking as it made contact with the white tile. Chase padded over to his door, and unlocked it, swinging it open without using the peep hole. The apartments here came with screen doors, and Chase became accustomed to just opening the front door and communicating face to face through a screen with whatever the salesmen were trying to get him to buy.

Chase regretted his decision as soon as he saw who was on the other side of the flimsy screen door. It wasn't a salesman, or one of his neighbors. It wasn't the kind building manager who Chase sometimes babysat for. It wasn't the old woman a few doors down who always brought him cookies on Sunday's.

It was something, or rather someone Chase never wanted to come face to face with.

It was the person who came to haunt his dreams every now and then.

Dark green hair tousseled gently in the cool night breeze. Sharp green eyes stared Chase down from the other side of the screen door. A small smile pulled at the corners of smooth lips. A face identical to Chase's in the worst way possible greeted him mockingly.

It was Anti.

"Chase, it's been awhile. How have you been?" Anti asked with a toothy grin, like he was greeting an old friend, rather than someone he's been tormenting for years.

His unnaturally pale features were illuminated by the bright light of the lamp that hung off the wall next to his front door. It was an odd contrast, Anti was illuminated, but the area behind him was an inky blackness.

Chase wondered if Anti was doing that on purpose. The creature didn't have a shadow like the rest of them, but he had the ability to control them at will in a similar fashion to Dark.

The father stumbled backwards and away from the door, wanting to get as much distance as possible from the creature on his door step. Chase stared intently at Anti, before his gaze shifted to the doorknob, and then back to Anti.

He launched himself at the door, fingers fumbling to lock the screen door that could barely keep the bugs out of his place.

Anti giggled softly, watching Chase fumble with the lock, amused by the attempt to keep him out. They were almost face to face now, save for the thin see through material of the door.

"Chase, do you really think this would stop me if I wanted to get at you? It's just a screen door. Even regular people can make their way through wood, or stone, or steel. Is there really any good in locking it? It looks like it barely protects you from the bugs." Anti said softly, giving Chase a polite smile.

Chase's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. He didn't know how to respond to this situation. His brain short circuited on everything he knew about Anti, in shock at the calm entity that stood just a few feet from him.

The Anti that Chase recognized was vile and loud. He demanded attention and fed off of the ignorance of the fans who always wanted more more more of him.

Chase eyed Anti, trying to find a knife, but couldn't find a trace of the creatures signature weapon on his figure. Anti was in all black, as usual, according to the previous times Chase came across the creature. The only difference in his appearence was the sudden addition of a black bomber jacket, and a thick pale scar that ran across his throat, under his adams apple. The last time Chase saw that wound it was wide open, and bleeding profusely. Somehow, the sight of it closed up was more foreboding than when it was open.

"I... You..." Chase fumbled over his words.

Anti only smiled and tilted his head at him, and it was an action so similar to that of Jack's mannerisms that Chase could have cried. And then Chase was reminded ofJack, lying in that hospital bed, hooked up to numerous machines and tubes. Unmoving, like he was . . .

"Tell me how you've been Chase, it's been awhile since we've talked, bud." Anti pressed. The creature had leaned himself against the frame of Chase's front door with an extended arm. It was an awkward position, and something about it looked uncomfortable, but Chase just marked that up to Anti's usual creepy demeanor.

Chase backed away, not trusting the sudden change in Anti's behavior. His butt hit the cupboards of his kitchen and he stopped there, refusing to let his eyes leave Anti.

Anti's smile faded and he looked at Chase in worry- or mock worry. Chase couldn't tell.

"Chase, is everything okay? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Anti asked, feigning concern. His eyebrows were drawn down and his lips were pursed.

In a way, Anti was a ghost. All of the egos bore the same face and voice as Jack, and as far away as Anti was from Jack, the two somehow managed to come off as identical sometimes. It was... unerving, and complicated to explain, but sometimes Anti had blue eyes, and he could change the color of his hair to look exactly like Jack. The way they smiled and laughed was exactly the same, and that was perhaps the scariest part.

Chase steeled his nerves, glaring at Anti from his place pressed up against the counter. "What are you doing here? What do you want?" He asked, his voice wavering.

Anti gave him a confused look. "I just wanna talk Chase, that's all. Can you let me in? It'd be much easier if we could talk at your table, or something?" Anti asked politely.

Chase shook his head rapidly. "There's no way in hell I'd let you in here!"

Anti sighed and pursed his lips, raising his hands in mock defeat. "Alright, alright, that's fine. I suppose we could just carry on our conversation as is."

"What," Chase stressed, frustrated because of his situation. "Do you want?" He finished through gritted teeth.

Anti smiled at him, and Chase felt his skin crawl at such an unusual gesture. The creature wanted something, and Chase was apprehensive about finding out what it was.

"You seem tense, Chase. How about we go out for a drink, hm? Just you and me." Anti coaxed, knowing he'd hit the nail on the head with his bribery.

Chase felt his throat tighten and his fingers twitched at the idea of having a glass of whiskey, Lord knew he could use a shot right about now. But he gave up drinking in order to have more custody of his children. It was a fair negotiation between himself and Stacy, and Chase agreed that he didn't want his own kids to see him miserably drinking from an almost empty bottle of Suntory Whiskey.

"I don't- I don't do that anymore." Chase barely managed to get out in his confusion and terror. The father could feel himself begin to shake. Was this real? Was this a dream? A nightmare? Chase wasn't sure if he wanted an answer to any of those questions.

Anti pouted childishly. "Come on Chase, it's just one drink, I'm not just gonna hand you a bottle of something."

Chase shook his head sporadically. Anti looked like he was going to say something more when Chase's phone dinged. Chase's head whipped around to face the couch where his phone sat, the screen illuminating part of the couch. Chase turned his head back to Anti, and the creature was staring back at Chase straight faced.

The air was tense as they had a short staring contest, and then Chase turned and sprinted for the couch, grabbing his phone, just as he heard the creek of the screen door opening. Anti stood at threshold of Chase's apartment, holding the door open with one hand, a solemn look on his face, like he was doing something he really didn't want to.

Chase didn't trust him one bit.

"Don't call for anyone Chase. I only want you, that's all." Anti said in a hushed tone, like he was speaking to a frightened child. And in a sense he was, Chase was sporadic and unsure of what to do.

He gripped the phone tighter in his hand, and Anti shuffled a little closer, leaning his back against the doorway like he belonged there. The screen rested against his other shoulder, one foot in and one foot out. It was an odd position to hold, but Anti made it look unnaturally relaxed, which only furthered Chase's unease. His whole apartment was suddenly much cooler than before.

This whole situation had Chase's head spinning.

What do I do? What do I do? What do I-

"Just come with me Chase. That would make the whole situation much easier than it could be." Anti said cryptically.

Chase's phone dinged and vibrated again in his hand. It was Jackie, asking about a late night pizza party with him and Marvin. His fingers twitched on the phone, itching to reach out to his counterparts about the situation at hand.

"Don't do it Chase, you'll only end up getting them hurt. You don't want that, do you?" Anti asked.

Chase shook his head. He's lying, he knows that if I call for Jackie he won't stand a chance. Chase unlocked his phone, and pulled up Jackie's number.

"You're kids are having a great time at the amusement park today."

Chase froze, finger hovering over the call button next to Jackie's name.

Anti smiled like he knew something Chase didn't and went on. "Yeah, Stacy bought them matching hats, and they went on that water ride they really liked."

Chase's heart stopped dead, his hands were back to shaking, tears jumped to his eyes. He remembered the picture he got from Stacy that morning. Sam was holding Greyson's hand, and they had matching pink hats with large googly eyes on them.

"Right now they're," Anti frowned and squinted his eyes, as if he could see them just barely in the distance. "Eating dinner; it's the barbecue place down the street from the amusement park." Anti nodded and stopped frowning. "Sam has a mouth full of corn, and Greyson has barbecue sauce smeared all over her mouth." Anti said, and that smile was back. That damn smile, with far too many teeth. It was a stark reminder that too much of a good thing was a bad thing.

Chase could feel tears rolling down his cheeks, as he took a seat on the couch. He held his head in his hands, trying to process the fact that Anti had probably just threatened his kids. He sniffled. Hot tears began to spill down his cheeks under the guise of his hands, but there was no doubt in Chase's mind that Anti could see it anyway.

"How's Jack?" Anti brought their comatose creator up like he was casually talking about something as normal as the weather.

Chase hiccuped on a sob, liquid ice filling his heart as it sunk into his stomach. A sense of dread washed down his spine, making his shaking worse as he choked on more tears.

"I spoke to him not too long ago, he's got some great ideas for upcoming videos." Anti carried on like the person he was talking about hadn't been in a coma for the last two years. Like he wasn't the one to put him there.

Chase shook his head again. "No,no,no..."he said pulling the cap off his head and running his hands through his hair. "He's not- that's impossible. Jack's been in a coma..." Chase said pacing back and forth in front of his couch.

Anti frowned in confusion. "Chase, what are you talking about? Jack's not in a coma, and he never was."

Chase shook his head and continued his pacing. "No-no... He's been in a coma that you..." he trailed off, running his hands through his hair some more.

"Chase come with me." Anti said softly again. There was not a hint of malice in his voice, and a part of Chase wanted so greatly to give in.

Chase didn't respond, holding his face in his quivering hands. He'd stopped pacing, but his mind was still going a mile a minute. His heart beat in his chest so quickly he was sure it wasn't healthy, and that Henrik would be worried about the sudden development.

Chase wondered idly, if Anti could somehow hear it; the rapid beating of his heart. If he could somehow sense it, like the way that air would suddenly still before heavy rain. He wondered to what extent Anti's abilities went. What he could do with just his eyes or his hands... 

Chase full-body shivered again. He didn't want to think about that. But it still bore question; what did Anti want with him?

"Why?"

"What?" Anti asked, the picture of innocence, and he tilted his head again.

Chase all but rolled his eyes, the tears had stopped falling from his eyes, leaving his face warm and sticky.

"Don't play dumb." His voice was hoarse and it cracked mid sentence. "What do you want with me? What are you going to do?"

Anti pursed his lips at this, turning fully to face Chase. He stood silently in the doorway, just staring at Chase.

A sudden toothy grin pulled at Anti's lips, and the implications behind it made Chase's stomach curl in a way that made him feel sick.

"Just two things," Anti said nonchalantly with the shrug of his shoulders, eying Chase. "Maybe three."

Chase had no idea what that meant, but he nodded along like he did anyway.

This whole situation was fucked.

Anti had gone silent, just staring at Chase from his position against the doorway, waiting for a response from Chase.

His chest was tight, heart beating fast and heavy. Anxiety curled around Chase like a blanket.

"Chase," Anti was using that soft voice again. The sleazy toothy grin he had from before was gone, replaced with the small upturn of his lips, his head tilted to the side.

Chase saw flashes of Jack in his vision, of his creator giving him the same smile and tilted head that Anti now bore in a mocking way.

"Just come with me." He said without malice. A mysterious promise of something looming behind those words.

Chase felt that blanket of anxiety unravel itself from him, and his heartbeat slowed a little. His breathing became easier as well, taking slow deep breaths.

Anti is going to help me. He's going to make everything better.

Chase took slow steps in Anti's direction, and Anti waited patiently for him until they were standing directly in front of each other.

Chase felt like he was in a haze as he stared into Anti's eyes. He jumped when icy fingers curled around his throat, and he huffed out a breath through his nose to mask his terror. The fingers turned into a hand as they glided up his throat to grasp at his chin and tilt his head back. Neither men breaking eye contact.

"There's my favorite blue eyed boy," Anti said, almost affectionately as he tilted Chase's head from side to side.

Chase let the creature handle him, head lulling from side to side like he was a puppet on a string. He felt...gooey, loose in a way.

It was nice.

The father had been wound up so tightly these last months, what with his job and his kids and Jack's situation... And Anti's current presence brought some sort of odd comfort to Chase. He couldn't help but feel drawn in, forgetting about his past anxieties and fears of the mysterious creature.

"You poor man," Anti said, letting go of Chase's chin, but not breaking their gaze. "You're so tense and anxious all the time, but that's okay." Anti took Chase by the hand and pulled him out of his apartment, Chase following in a daze. "I can fix that."

The shadows that careened around Anti pulsed and wiggled around Chase's own shadow, until it was swallowed whole in the never ending blackness.

Anti grinned manically at Chase, any semblance of peace was gone from his face, and his teeth were suddenly much sharper than Chase remembered. His eyes were no longer blue, but were instead the same charcoal black as the shadows under his control.

Chase had managed to snap out of whatever trance he'd been under, but he was too late. Anti was grasping his head between his cool hands, and looking him directly in the eyes, and Chase felt pricks of ice run all the way down his spine at such an intense look. He grabbed frantically at the hands on his head, digging his nails into the skin from panic.

"My favorite blue eyed boy." Anti said cryptically, the familiar static filling his voice like a broken radio or a tv without signal.

The shadows around them danced, and then launched at the pair. The lights flickered around them, and then they weren't there anymore.

Chase's screen door was open, and his trademark hat was left forgotten on the coffee table, next to his phone. Multiple unread messages and and phone calls lit up the screen from both Marvin and Jackie.  
There was one final text on screen, above Marvin and Jackie’s names, a message from Stacy with a picture attached.

“They got you a matching hat!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! This is my first work that I’ve posted on ao3 and any feedback is more than welcomed! I look forward to reading what you have to say and using that to further my writing abilities in the future!  
> If you have any suggestions on what I should write, or have an idea, let me know!


End file.
